Concrete structures commonly require a supporting form typically constructed of plywood panels to keep the concrete in a desired shape until sufficiently cured. The plywood panels are usually held together with a tie rod system such snap-ties. The snap-ties help keep the plywood panels in alignment and maintain the proper spacing for the concrete. Once the plywood panels are in place along with other structural components such as a rebar framework, a user positions the snap-ties and secures them to the plywood. Assembly can be both labor-intensive and dangerous. Manipulating and securing a snap-tie into position requires significant effort and often puts the individual in danger as the individual must reach into the framework to secure the snap-tie. As the framework comprises metal bars and plywood panels, the user's body is at risk to be cut, smashed, punctured, or otherwise injured. Additionally, as the process is time consuming, productivity is diminished.
Consequently, there exists a need for a more efficient and safer tool designed to guide a snap-tie into position in a concrete form without the need for an individual to physically enter the form. The present invention discloses a tool for positioning and manipulating snap-ties within a concrete form for use by carpenters, bridge builders, and the like, or by anyone working with structural concrete. The tool allows workers to save time and energy while safely reaching a form panel connection. The tool is able to position, manipulate, and secure snap-ties within a concrete form remotely without the need for an individual to reach into the form.